Just What I Needed
by HeDoesn'tEvenKnow
Summary: Fluff stori for right now. I'm a RHrm shipper, so you know what to expect. Uhm...I don't have a plot yet, but read it! AND REVIEW! I'll figure it out soon.
1. The air is pregnant with tension

Ronald Weasley's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was his worst yet. And it was still his first day.  
"C'mon, Ron. It's not that bad. It's not as though you fancied her or anything… did you?" Harry Potter, resident celebrity and Ron's best friend, sat down on Ron's bed. Usually Harry was busy saving the wizarding community from that pesky dark lord, but right now, he was busy trying to talk some sense into the disgruntled redhead.  
"No! Of course not!" Ron slammed his transfiguration book closed, thinking of his other best friend, Hermione Granger. With unruly hair and dark, serious eyes, she was pretty, but in a subtle way where you had to look twice. No, at first glance, you only noticed the smothering aura of supreme intelligence. She was the brightest student at Hogwarts, full of potential, and everyone knew it.  
Despite her, at times, unbearable intellect, Hermione had attracted a lot of attention lately. But she only returned the attention to Viktor Krum. Over the summer, the two had gotten together several times. And the multiple meetings had resulted in the worst news Ron had gotten in a long time.  
Hermione and Viktor were officially together.  
"Ron?" Harry's voice broke through Ron's thoughts, and he realized his fists were clenched.  
"I'm okay." But he wasn't. The thought of those two snogging just killed him.  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad someone's okay, because you really hurt Hermione."  
Ron's ears burned as he thought of the row he and she'd gotten into earlier.  
"You're never going to work out!" He had yelled as she stomped up the stairs. "With all those brains in your head, you should know the probability of a long distance relationship working out!"  
She swung around, fire burning in her eyes, and she screamed across the Gryffindor common room, "Well, at least I'll have been in a relationship!"  
Ron's jaw had dropped. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as his face went through the spectrum of colours. As the moments of silence dripped by, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back up the stairs. Before he knew what he was saying, Ron had yelled, "I hope you know he's only paying attention to you because no one else will! He feels sorry for you!"  
Hermione had frozen, then looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes had been glossy as she whispered, "And you're just jealous that someone's paying attention to me." Then she disappeared into the girls' dorm room.  
Ron shook his head violently, as though hoping he could shake the memory out. Ignoring Harry's comment, he muttered sullenly, "I'm tired. G'night now."


	2. Only lions can pull that off

Harry started as Ron sat across from him during breakfast. After a few moments of silent staring, Ron stabbed his food and shoveled it into his mouth. Harry cleared his throat.  
"You look... bad."  
Ron paused in his chewing to look blankly at Harry, then swallowed. "You look bloody terrific yourself, Captain Obvious." He ran a hand through his matted flame red hair in a vain attempt to tame it. He'd spent the night battleing an 8 foot tall spider with bushy hair that kept scolding, "You know you've got a bit of dirt there on your nose? Right there?" And it would reach its long hairy legs out.  
It had not been a great night.  
"Hello there, Harry." Ron didn't even bother glancing up. Hermione's voice told him all he needed to know as she sat down beside Harry. "How was your night?"  
"Fine. Ron's, however, was out of sorts." Harry's eyes widened in pain as Ron's foot connected sharply with his shin. "I- I mean- what do I mean?"  
Hermione's thick brows raised as Harry rubbed his lower leg tenderly. In this moment, Ron stole a glance at her.  
Well, that was all he needed to lose his appetite. Perfectly smooth skin and bright, wide eyes. Not a hint of trouble sleeping. That was FINE. If what was going on between them didn't affect her, it wouldn't affect the split tipof his third nose hair.  
Ron straightened his back and plastered a smile across his face. "What you mean, Harry, is that I slept fine. Didn't kick or dream or anything."  
Hermione continued facing Harry's direction, indicating no sign of hearing Ron. "Are you alright, Harry?"  
Ron slumped down and returned to staring at the intricate designs on his plate. If he worked it just right, and with alot of imagination, he could vividly picture Viktor. Without his left arm.  
Most of the day ran about the same, as Hermione disregarded his complete existance and Harry played middle man. However, in Potions (his last class of the day), Hermione must have decided to shake his day up.She and Neville were partners, their cauldron next to Ron and Harry's. Hermione loudly informed Neville that Viktor was her boyfriend, and that things had been wonderful with him, but some people just didn't seem to have enough self esteem to accept this news in a gracious manner.  
Ron turned towards her. "Neville was THERE last night. He saw me make an ass of myself. You don't need to relive it for me."  
Hermione blinked innocently, then smiled almost smugly. "At least you've admitted that you're an ass." And she returned to stirring the green goo in her cauldron.

By the time dinner came around, things were better. Ron and Hermione engaged in politely tentative conversation. He knew that complete normalcy would not be achieved until he swallowed his pride.  
That night in the common room, Hermione had taken up residence in an armchair, her books pulled out and her nose already planted in one. Ron had known this to lead to her being the last person to bed. He and Harry played wizards chess until Harry's yawns came with intervals less than thirty seconds. Ron sent him off to sleep, assuring him he'd be in soon.  
One by one, the rest of the Gryffindor students headed to sleep until Ron and Hermione were alone. She seemed oblivious as her eyes ran studied each page. Ron licked his lips, psyching himself up, then cleared his throat. "Why do you bother reading _Hogwarts, A History_? You've surely memorized it by now."  
She barely moved.  
He tried again. "So..."  
Hermione finally took notice of him and retreated out from the pages she seemed easily consumed in. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
Ron could feel his face filling with blood. "Ah, actually-" He pulled at the chair's arm. "Um... okay. Here it is. You ready? I'm- I'm sorry. About last night, I mean. I- oh, come on, you know I don't know half the things I'm saying."  
At this point, he trailed off. Hermione hadn't acted as though she'd even heard him. She just continued to stare at him. He stood up. "Um. Well. Okay then. I'm off... Good night now..."  
Humiliated, he onli deigned a backwards glance at the top of the stair case. She was still watching him with a thoughtful smile. When she realized he was looking at her, she mouthed, "Good night."

A/N  
Okay. So, still no idea where this is going. I shall think of plot soon!


End file.
